


The Reason Changmin Was Prohibited From Eating Chocolate

by evangellie



Series: walking down the lj memory lane: DBSK version [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Not Betaed, OT5, PWP, Pre-Split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangellie/pseuds/evangellie
Summary: Panting, perspiring and achingly tired but unbelievably happy.





	The Reason Changmin Was Prohibited From Eating Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting really old stuff from my livejournal days, with no editing nor rereading because of the cringe factor (just so you are warned).

Panting, perspiring and achingly tired but unbelievably happy, that was the state of the five men after a concert. This day wasn't an exception and three of them laid sprawled in the couch of their changing room; Jaejoong was the last taking a shower and Changmin had gone to find something edible.  
  
"My back hurts. I think I heard a crack while dancing," said Junsu with a pout. His head was lying on Yoochun's left shoulder.   
  
"Really?" was the distracted reply of Yunho. _At least he replied_ thought a disappointed Junsu and he pinched Yoochun's thigh.  
  
"Eh! Why are you pinching me? I didn't say anything!"  
  
"That's exactly the reason why."  
  
"Eh? Well, here is my reply: Oooh my. Poor you."  
  
Junsu pinched Yoochun's thigh, again.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for? I said something this time!"  
  
"It wasn't the correct answer."  
  
"I didn't know we were having a quiz and Yunho's reply wasn't much better than mine. Why am I the only one suffering your wrath?"  
  
"I'm biased."  
  
"Then put your head on _his_ shoulder, not mine."  
  
"Jealous, aren't we. And since you suggested it."  
  
Yoochun frowned and Yunho gained a new weight on his shoulder.  
  
"Am not jealous. And what was the correct answer anyway?"  
  
Junsu grinned at Yoochun's grumbling voice and responded with a suave one, "Junsu, would you like a massage? and I would have responded with a cute: Well, when it's so kindly proposed, how could I say no."  
  
Yoochun stayed silent for a while.  
  
"Want one?"  
  
Junsu made a victory sign and stood up to take his shirt off. Once he was done, he made Yoochun leave the couch so he could lie on it, head on Yunho's lap and back facing the ceiling. Yoochun sighed, "I am too nice", and began to rub Junsu's back in circular motions, starting from the top. Junsu moaned in pleasure which seemed to shake Yunho from wherever his mind had wandered.  
  
"Why I am the pillow?" asked Yunho at exactly the same time that Changmin choose to enter the room. "Because you're comfortable. But on a more important matter, how come there is no food to be found and Junsu gets a massage and I don't?"  
  
"Because his back hurts and yours not?" said Yoochun.  
  
"I still say it's favouritism. No one here has food, I suppose?"  
  
"In my bag. I think I have some chocolate," said Jaejoong, a towel around his throat and hair still wet. Changmin started rummaging and pulled out triumphantly a box of dark chocolates.  
  
"Thanks Hyung!"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Jaejoong chuckled.  
  
"So Junsu, are Yoochun's fingers talented?"  
  
A mumbling was heard.  
  
"Guess it's a yes," Jaejoong let himself fall on a chair next to Changmin, "massages are the best after concerts, takes the stress away."  
  
There was a pause. Then Changmin spoke, through his chewing, effectively dropping the bomb.  
  
"You know, I read in a book that kisses, hugs and caresses are the most effective way to cure stress."  
  
Only munching sounds were heard before Jaejoong awkwardly replied: "Really?"  
  
"Really."   
  
Changmin licked his lips. He took another bite at the chocolate melting on his fingers.  
  
"That's... interesting."  
  
"It is."  
  
Changmin had finished the chocolate and was now sucking his fingers, making wet sounds. Jaejoong gulped, Yunho blinked and the two others were blissfully unaware of everything but the back rub. Jaejoong exchanged a look of surprise with Yunho.  
  
"Do you think he does it on purpose?"  
  
Changmin didn't give the opportunity to Yunho to respond.  
  
"Doing what on purpose?" And he innocently resumed his licking, but not before winking at Jaejoong. He then threw the second bomb.  
  
"I've also read that the release provided by sex greatly relieves stress."  
  
That earned him four stares. He smirked and unbuttoned the top of his shirt.  
  
"A little hot in there, don't you think."  
  
There was no change and Changmin thought, distantly, that they looked like wax figures who had just learnt they would be melted for depilation purposes. He cleared his throat.  
  
"That was a _subtle_ invitation for an orgy, guys."  
  
This seemed to do the trick. Jaejoong looked at him.  
  
"You serious?"  
  
"I am. All this unresolved sexual tension needs an outlet. And sex can deepens relationships."  
  
"Or cheapen them."  
  
"We won't know until we try."  
  
"Don't ask for something you won't be able to handle."  
  
"I'm not a kid. I know how sex works, thank you very much."  
  
"Knowing isn't the same as having experienced it."  
  
Changmin smiled.  
  
"Then show me."  
  
 _Who could say no to this fully-grown up and sexy man?_ thought Jaejoong as he pulled him down, gripping his shirt, to kiss him. A soft kiss at first, lips against lips but then Changmin opened his mouth and Jaejoong slipped his tongue in and it turned messy and wet. And very sexy from the angle Yunho was seeing it.  
  
"If only they turned a little on the left," murmured Yunho and Junsu shifted on his lap, surprised. Yunho blushed.  
  
"Ah! Nevermind. We should probably leave. To let them have some privacy."  
  
He tried to stand up but Junsu's arms encircled his waist, effectively preventing him from moving.   
  
"Running away?"  
  
Yunho gaped as Yoochun took the initiative to lick his ear, one hand one his shoulder and the other still one Junsu's back. Yunho gasped as the other reached his collarbone and Junsu put a hand on his crotch. But it was only a slight touch before the hand went higher to open his jeans. Yunho lifted his hips without being asked and the underwear followed the jeans lying on the floor. Yoochun was nibbling at the juncture of his throat when Junsu began sucking him, beginning from the tip and sliding his tongue all the way down to go back up and Yunho wasn't so sure about anything anymore except that he wanted _more_. The vision he encountered when he opened his eyes _—_ when had he closed them? _—_ didn't help him one bit.  
  
Changmin was now sitting, legs open, on Jaejoong, who was trying to take off their shirts without breaking off their kiss. A few rips and his triumphal exclamation was muffled by Changmin's lips. And teeth.  
  
"Ouch! Why did you bite me?"  
  
"It was one of my favourite shirts."  
  
But the pout his hyung displayed made him lick it better and Jaejoong rewarded him by rocking his hips. A moan escaped his mouth, echoed by other ones, which were definitively not his and nor were they from Jaejoong. He had his lips tightly shut in concentration, which made them entirely too kissable, so Changmin kissed. It was just a soft one and then his curiosity won. He turned his head towards the couch and the glazed look of Yunho startled him.  
  
"Think they need our help?" asked Jaejoong.  
  
Yunho chose this moment, or better said, his body didn't leave him any choice, to come in Junsu's mouth. Jaejoong smirked.  
  
"That was quick."  
  
"Fuck you," and Yunho, out of breath, let his head fall on the back of the couch. Junsu stood up to take a bottle of water and tissues out of his bag. He cleaned his chest and drank to rinse the taste off of his mouth. Being distracted, he didn't pay attention to the person lurking behind him and couldn't prevent Yoochun's attack _—_ a jump on his back piggyback style _—_ which made them nearly tumble to the floor. Junsu thanked his reflexes as the other made himself comfortable on his back, hands caressing his chest. He wanted to protest but he was distracted by the open-mouthed kisses laid on his shoulder and neck. Still...  
  
"You're heavy."  
  
A smirk. More kisses. He had to change tactics.  
  
"Want to go bother Jae and Min?"  
  
Yoochun jumped off his back enthusiastically, lightly squeezing Junsu's butt as he made his way to the other two.  
  
"If I didn't know what I know, I'd be jealous." And with a sigh Junsu followed him.  
  
Jaejoong had stopped looking at Yunho and had now his hand on Changmin's crotch. The youngest man was shuddering against him, holding him tightly, which meant his collarbone was just at the perfect high for Jaejoong to nibble and lick on it.  
  
Though he enjoyed Changmin's responses, it wasn't the most comfortable position to be in for a long time. He was relieved of his dilemma _—_ interrupting or not because Min was now making these little sounds that... _—_ when Yoochun kissed Changmin.  
  
"Care to share?" asked Junsu. Changmin broke the kiss to answer, "that would be the concept of an or-" but was quickly silenced by an impatient Yoochun. He was then pulled away by Junsu and walked backwards all the way to the couch, Yoochun planting sweet kisses on his lips while tugging Jaejoong's belt loop so he would follow. Which he did and Changmin, too distracted, didn't notice the couch. The back of his legs hit it and he fell down, Yoochun awkwardly lending on top of him.  
  
"Ouch," he whined but again Yoochun was quick at shutting him up and the wet sounds made Yunho turn his head. He blinked. _That_ was hot. Changmin's cheeks were flushed and his eyes half-closed as Yoochun nibbled on his lower lip, a hand behind his neck.  
  
"Liking what you see?"  
  
Jaejoong's question startled him and he blushed when he realised that he had been caught staring. Jaejoong smirked.  
  
"Up for a repeat, Yunho? Judging from your body, I'd say it's a yes," said Junsu, putting his chin on Jae's shoulder,"and Chun's monopolizing Min. No fun."  
  
"And there is seriously over-dressed people in there," added Jaejoong and Junsu took it as a cue to unbuckle Jae's belt, pushing down his pants and underwear at the same time. Jaejoong stepped out them and Junsu let his hands brush on the now nude body to finally settle on the lower half. It was Yunho who groaned when Junsu took Jae's cook in his hand, lightly pumping it. Jaejoong had bitten on his lower lip, a hand covering his mouth while the other gripped Junsu's pants. This one applied more pressure and Jaejoong's hips pushed back against the still clothed ones. Junsu thrusted back and Jae finally let a moan escape his lips.  
  
"Yunho looks lonely. Want to join him," whispered Junsu in his ear and Jaejoong could only nod. Yunho hauled him on his lap and the hand was replaced by a strained erection. Yunho and Junsu were kissing next to his head and the urge to rock his hips won. Yunho followed the lead, distracted by the mouth on his. Junsu broke the kiss, curious to hear what was causing Changmin to pant like _that_.  
  
Yoochun's shirt was long forgotten and Changmin's pants and underwear had been tugged past his knees, lying on his feet. Yoochun was slowly making his way lower and lower  _—_ pinching, sucking, licking _—_ leaving a wet trail, making Changmin writhe underneath him, his hands twisting Yoochun's hair.  
  
"Damnit st-"  
  
Yoochun was lightly scrapping his teeth against Min's inner thight, having passed his cook with just a slight caress.  
  
"-op teasing me!"  
  
Yoochun tsked, "such an impatient man," but he took pity on Changmin and his mouth closed against his cook. The sensation was almost too much for the youngest and Junsu decided to distract him a bit. It wasn't fun if it was too quick after all and he took his hand to put it between Jaejoong's and Yunho's body, encircling their cooks.  
  
Changmin threw a startled look at Junsu, who just winked back at him. Yunho had let his head fall on Jae's chest from the new sensation and Jaejoong had slowed down the rhythm, a sweet look in his eyes as he looked at Changmin.  
  
Junsu found himself alone, but quite pleased at himself, and was still unresolved at the next course of his actions when his gaze fell on Yoochun's still clad butt. An evil smile found his lips and he searched around, finding his bag to pull out a small bottle of lubricant. He quickly finished to undress himself and knelt behind Yoochun, making him stand up to get rid of his clothes. He didn't let him sit again and Yoochun leant with his arms on each side of Changmin, trapping the young man.  
  
The cold on his cleft made him shudder and the hand on his cook that followed made him moan around Changmin. The new sensation made the youngest man cry out and the sweet sound made Junsu slowly push a finger in Yoochun. And when the man began to push back he inserted a second, still stroking Yoochun's cook.  
  
It was when Changmin let out low and not-so-quiet grunts that Yoochun felt the tip of Junsu's cook push against his entrance. Junsu went slowly, inch by inch, and Yoochun distracted himself from the small discomfort by concentrating himself on sucking Changmin. Junsu was now completely in, his hips against Yoochun's bottom. He stayed there for a few second before pulling out and then pulling in and Yoochun twisted his tongue just right on Changmin's length and Changmin tensed, breathing harsh, to finally come with a small cry.  
  
Junsu picked up the pace and Changmin wiped Yoochun's mouth, his hand still working between Jaejoong and Yunho.  
  
Junsu leant against Yoochun's back to kiss his shoulder, locking his eyes with Changmin's. And Yoochun breathed on his cook and Changmin had to turn his eyes away and let them fall on Jaejoong's face. He was amazed at the fragility displayed on it now that Jae's had let down his guard and he squeezed their cook and Yunho came and Jaejoong fell on him, rocking once and twice more before he came too. Changmin was in the process of removing his hand when Jaejoong's caught it and pressed its back against his lips, giving him a soft kiss. Jaejoong's face was still open so Changmin smiled at him.  
  
"How will I explain the white stains on my shirt?" murmured Yunho, effectively interrupting the exchange. It made Jaejoong laugh, pulling Changmin's hand to cover his mouth.  
  
A weight on his lap prevented the thoughts of Changmin to develop further and his gaze fell on Yoochun, who had let his head fall on his thighs. Changmin found the tightly closed hand next to his thigh and forced it to open to tangle his fingers with Yoochun's. Junsu's frown told him that he was at his limit but it was Yoochun who came first, squeezing his hand and muffling cries against his skin. The feeling of Yoochun tensing around him and the debauched faces of his bandmates finally pushed Junsu over the edge.  
  
He removed himself from Yoochun and let himself fall on his butt dragging Yoochun with him so the man would rest against his chest. Changmin let go of Yoochun's hand but the weight was too much for Junsu to handle in his drowsy state and both fell on their back. Junsu made no move to stand so Yoochun nuzzled against him and pressed a light kiss against his chest. Everyone remained silent, letting reality sink in.  
  
"Woa," it was Yunho who spoke first. Changmin smirked.  
  
"Thanks to who?"  
  
"Smart ass," responded Jaejoong.  
  
Panting, perspiring and achingly tired but unbelievably happy, that was the state of the five men lying tangled in a changing room.


End file.
